<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Shit, Different Day by 13ineedpills13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054854">Same Shit, Different Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13'>13ineedpills13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer had a very repetitive life, which made him live on in a rush, without feeling the small happinesses in his never ending life and exprience lots of Deja-Vu's.<br/>During one of these days, Diavolo catched him and decided to lend a hand to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo &amp; Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same Shit, Different Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of some personal things, except I don't have a hot boyfriend.<br/>Also the request of a beloved friend on tumblr, nuclearwinterexe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer had a very repetitive life.</p><p>He would wake up at 6 in the morning, take a shower, brush his teeth, put on his clothes as perfect as possible, do his hair until he deems it as "perfect" and take pride on his own, very beautoful features, and then get down to the breakfast table. He would arrive to RAD at 08.10 AM and spend the whole day, doing paperwork and attending classes. </p><p>This would continue on until the last bell rung at 04.30 PM. He would gather his stuff, go to Diavolo's office, give him a report on what happened that day, and then go back to his house at exactly 5 PM. He would get in more comfortable clothes, wash his face, and sit down and do more work for 2 hours. He, then would eat dinner and go to his room. And more work. The earliest he ever went to bed was at midnight. This was not the healthiest way of living, of course. But when you are the 2nd most powerful demon in the Devildom, it was expected.</p><p>But, Lucifer began to question if the time was moving forwards, because he could've sworn he wrote the same sentences on his papers yesterday. He could've sworn he heard the exact same sentences out of Barbatos' lips yesterday, and oh god, he could've sworn he saw the same demons yesterday, in the exact same spots of the school, in the same position.</p><p>"Am I losing my mind, or am I living the same day over and over and over again?" He questioned himself and opened his DDD for the 8th time that day to check the clock and the date. Nope, the time was flowing normally. Then why was he experiencing this extreme cases of deja-vu everyday? What was happening? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "What is even happening...?"</p><p>"It may be because you are not doing anything differently." A gentle, familiar voice came from behind. Lucifer turned around to meet with a pair of golden orbs, and a smiling face. "...What are you talking about, Diavolo?"</p><p>"Or same shit different day, as Solomon refers to it as." Lucifer couldn't help but smile at those words. It was not every day that he heard words like that out of Diavolo. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice how differently you've been behaving in the last 3 months?"</p><p>"I assure you that I'm no different, my lord." Lucifer said with a monotone voice. Either he was tired, or he was really bored of being alive for at least 5 thousand years.</p><p>"Well that's a lie." Diavolo shrugged. "You would stop in the middle of writing a sentence to examine the paper with confused look on your face. You would look around you all of a sudden, like you are trying to remember something when you are doing something really normal and ordinary, like handing your report to me. You began to forget what day it is really easily, you actually signed a couple papers with the wrong date last week. I could go on, something is clearly up with you Lucifer."</p><p>Lucifer blushed heavily and averted his eyes at that. Him? Making mistakes like that? What was he, an idiot? What if his reputation fell apart because of these mistakes? He was THE Avatar of Pride for crying out loud, he was supposed to be perfect at all times! "I... am truly sorry about it, my lord. I will try- no, I will fix my mistakes and arrange everything perfectly, as before."</p><p>"I don't want anything from you."</p><p>Those words made Lucifer's heart drop to his feet. What does he mean by that? He looked up at him in panic. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Alright, maybe I phrased that badly. I don't wany anything perfect from you." Diavolo got closer to him and put a comforting hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "As far as I understand, because of your repetitive rutine, you have trouble keeping up with your life. It's like you are doing the same things again and again, but you are exactly doing that, Lucifer." Diavolo sighed. "It's partially my fault too. I shouldn't have given you all that work." It was true, but how was Lucifer supposed to respond to that? </p><p>"So..." Diavolo took Lucifer's hand. "How about I help you with that?"'Take me out to a dinner first.' Lucifer thought, but when Asmo's face popped up in his head all of a sudden, he chuckled. "Why, I would appreciate it, of course." </p><p>After that day, Diavolo began to walk Lucifer home (not everyday, but it was still enough) from different routes, sometimes using short-cuts, and sometimes making the path unnecessarily long. He would give him different pencils to write with, and he would even make him spend more time and communicate more with his brothers, just to make his days less straight-forward and less similar to each other. Over time, with this extremely small things, Lucifer realized how fast his days were going by and he was actually wasting his time by doing work. </p><p>He wouldn't even enjoy a good breakfast during the sunday mornings eith his brothers. Everything he ate just tasted lile clay, he couldn't remember the smell, nor the taste of them. He would just... Live. Dragging his, what felt like 9 tons of depression instead of a normal body with him. He would never stop to see and admire the historical items all around the academy, or the memories he made with them. </p><p>With the hassle of the crowded atmosphere of Devildom, the daily life, and his private life (more like the lack of it), all mixed together, he couldn't keep up with most things. He didn't even remember the last time he hanged asked how his brothers were doing, properly.I mean, being an immortal being, it didn't really matter if he wasted his years or not. He wasn't going to die until the end of time. But, he still felt the lack of emotions he was feeling (well, that sentence made my head explode). There was just a weird void in his chest. He was sick of it.</p><p>But thanks to Diavolo... Thanks to that crown prince, thanks to that damn man that played with his feelings all the time, he felt at ease. </p><p>"You've saved my life." Lucifer said one night, when they were all alone in the Planetarium. "I want to thank you for that."</p><p>Diavolo, who has been laying down on his lap, looked at him with surprise. "And how did I do that?"</p><p>"Don't make me explain it, please." Lucifer hesitantly brushed Diavolo's bangs aside. "It's really complicated and long."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind hearing your voice for the rest of the evening though." Diavolo smiled, sending shivers down Lucifer's spine. That damn smile... I can't think straight when I see that smile.</p><p>"You made me fall in love with you." Lucifer said. "Would that be enough as an explanation?"</p><p>Diavolo's smile widened and held Lucifer by the back of his neck and pulled him down. He stole a kiss from his soft lips, getting a small moan of surprise from Lucifer. He let him go after a few seconds.</p><p>"Of course it is, my lovely Morningstar."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>